Changes
by PhantomAlchemist
Summary: Magic Kaitou - After a terrible accident, Aoko must choose whose place she will take over: stopping Kaitou Kid to help her father, or becoming Kaitou Kid herself. Rated T to be safe. KaitoxAoko


Hello all! This is my first attempt at a Case Closed story…although technically, it's a Magic Kaitou story…but we'll overlook that fact! There's always the chance of Conan showing up wherever Kaito happens to be around. I prefer the dub names but since so many people seem to prefer the sub names and I have no clue what to do about the people that don't have dub names, I'm using the sub names. I am, however, using given name first, family name second.

I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Case Closed or Magic Kaitou.

8888888888

_Just because everything is different doesn't mean anything has changed. -Irene Peter_

Aoko Nakamori couldn't help but stare at her classmate, Kaito Kuroba. How was it possible for one person to obsess so much over something that they would completely ignore an important test review just to read the paper? Especially when the thing in question was a certain white-clad thief by the name of Kaitou 1412, better known as Kaitou Kid. It bugged her to no end that even though her father spent each and every free minute he had chasing after the elusive thief, Kaito could still be a fan. If Kid weren't around, maybe she could actually have some free time with her father. Her father only suffered while Kid always escaped with that horrible grin on his face.

"You should pay attention, Kaito," Aoko whispered angrily.

"Hm?" Kaito asked not even looking up from the article that contained a large picture of a very happy thief.

"I'm not going to help you study for this test."

"Study?" Kaito smiled at the words in front of him. "Come on, math is easy."

Aoko sighed. Why did Kaito always have to be so difficult?

888

"Hey, Kaito!" Aoko called out to Kaito as they left the school building. "Do you have plans? We should study for tomorrow's test together."

"Thought you weren't going to help me study," Kaito said slyly, narrowing his eyes at the girl.

"I didn't say I was going to help you study! I said study together!" Aoko yelled. She puffed out her lip angrily. Honestly, she didn't know why she always put up with the boy.

"Can't," Kaito said simply.

"Why not?"

"I wanted to check out the Kid heist tonight!"

"Heist?" Aoko said, her expression falling. Seemed like a Kid heist was first priority to everyone these days. "Didn't he just steal something last night though?"

"Yeah, but the paper said it was a fake. He's going back for the real thing tonight!" Kaito noticed the downcast look on her face. "Hey, there's always a chance I won't go see though!"

Aoko didn't even bother forcing a smile. She knew he was only trying to cheer her up and didn't mean what he said. Of course he'd go. Kid was the priority. Kid was always the priority.

"I wish Kid would just disappear," Aoko mumbled before walking off and leaving behind a very concerned Kaito.

'I don't,' Kaito thought, rubbing his hand as though he were trying to make sure it were still there. 'I'd say that would qualify as a pretty rotten day.' He glanced around making sure Akako hadn't been listening (it wouldn't surprise him to find out she really could make him disappear) and started for home to prepare for his busy night.

888

Aoko found herself walking down the streets alone that night. She'd been at home, trying to study, but it was just too quiet. No one was home, and there was no one to call. Even the streets seemed to be completely empty. Kaitou Kid had everyone wrapped around his gloved finger, everyone but her that is.

She hadn't even realized where she was until she stopped in front of Kaito's house. She glanced at her watch. Kid's heist had surely started already. Kaito had no reason to be home…but that didn't stop her from walking up to the door. There was still some glimmer of hope in the words Kaito had told her. Hesitantly, she knocked on the door. It was a moment before anyone answered, and Aoko almost left.

"Oh, Aoko, you're out late," Mrs. Kuroba said. She was wiping a soapy hand on a dish rag. "Are you by yourself?"

"Yeah," Aoko said trying not to sound sad about it. "I was just wondering if Kaito was home. He said he was going to go check out the Kid heist, but I wanted to make sure."

"Yeah, he left a little while ago." Mrs. Kuroba immediately spotted the loneliness in the girl's eyes. "I was just about to make some hot chocolate. Would you like some?"

"I don't want to trouble you," Aoko said. She was desperate for company but didn't want pity.

"It's no trouble," Mrs. Kuroba said with a genuine smile. "Hot chocolate always tastes better with company."

Aoko smiled and stepped into the warmth of the Kuroba residence.

888

Kaitou Kid couldn't help but laughing. It really had been a close call tonight. Inspector Nakamori had gone all out trying to stop Kid from escaping, even so much as to almost cause the collapse of the giant stone sign outside the museum. Thankfully, that provided his means of escape. The curator had been more angry about the ancient sign than the gem that he wouldn't let Nakamori leave until he'd been given a good lecture. That gave Kid plenty of time to change from his disguise back into that of Kaito Kuroba. Keeping his hand safely on the green gem in his pocket, Kaito watched from the gathered crowd with amusement as the curator screamed at Nakamori, occasionally pointing at the cracked sign. It had been Nakamori's fault, but Kaito decided he would send an apology card along with the jewel when he returned it.

Before long, the crowd started to thin. They had come to see Kaitou Kid, not a grown man get yelled at…no matter how entertaining that was. Kaito decided it was time for him to leave as well. There was still time to drop by Aoko's for a bit to cheer her up. That is, he'd decided to leave until he heard the awful noise of two solids grinding against each other. Stone on stone to be exact. He glanced up quickly. The sign was collapsing. He looked back down. The curator and guards were backing away, but Nakamori seemed rooted to the spot, staring up and the giant structure giving way right over his head.

Without hesitating, Kaito started running toward the inspector.

"Run!" he shouted at the frozen man. The sound brought the man back to his senses, and he made to get out of the way.

The last thing Kaito remembered was praying that he could get the inspector out of the way in time…

Everything went black.

8888888888888

And there's the prologue. Probably the longest prologue I've ever written. Long prologues are not my forte. Next comes part 1! There's a bit of a surprise in this story that was inspired by a friend, but you won't figure out what it is until the start of part 2. Unless of course, I feel the need to tell you for whatever reason. Don't hold your breath. You can however, push that nice little button down there and send me a review. I'd enjoy that very much.

I write, you review.


End file.
